


Best in the World

by mskatej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Comedy, Impaired Consent, M/M, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes ecstasy with a hot client at a Pearson Hardman function but once he’s high he’s only got eyes for Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, Suits fandom! Beta’d by the lovely and amazing mockturtletale.

Tom McGonigal is the most attractive client Mike’s ever signed, and it’s not just his looks that are working for Mike, it’s his lilting, Irish-accented voice, his watchful blue eyes, his quiet, fierce confidence, and, to borrow a patented Harvey expression, his getting it. He’s the best company Mike’s kept all evening, and Mike’s been working the room like a fucking pro, because Harvey told him to and Mike tries to do what he’s told most of the time. He’s talked to forty eight people tonight, and he’s been itching to get back into Tom’s company for the past hour, during which time he has flirted mildly with Annabel Kingsley, important client, and with Claire Kingsley, her self-important daughter, and he’s kissed the ass of Tate Wilcox, an equally important, equally insufferable client, with halitosis and a lazy eye.

“Oh God, thank God,” he says to Tom, slumping against the bar in pretend exhaustion. “I need a drink.”

Tom grins at him. “That bad? Here, have some of mine while you’re waiting for that lovely bartender to come back.”

Mike takes a swig from Tom’s bottle of beer, sets it down with a smile and casts his eye down the other end of the bar toward the lovely bartender. The tall, lean, smiley, sexually confident, decidedly male bartender. He’d already guessed Tom’s sexual orientation but for him to confirm it so unsubtly, at eleven o’clock at night when a party is either winding up or down depending on the zeitgeist, makes Mike smile. It’s been a while since he’s been with a guy, and it’s not going to happen with Tom for a million good reasons but man, if he weren’t a client or if Mike didn’t care so much about his career he’d be there in a shot.

The bartender remembers Mike’s drink and places the beer in front of him with a sunny grin.

“Hey look,” Tom says, nodding at something behind Mike. “Jessica’s leaving.” Mike turns around and watches as Jessica kisses Dominic Price’s cheek and holds his hand in hers while she offers him a sincere, charming goodbye, before turning and walking out the door of the restaurant. “Time to have some fun.”

Mike looks back at Tom with a wary frown. “What kind of fun?” The devilish grin on Tom’s face causes Mike to laugh. “No,” he says, pointing a finger at Tom’s face. “I don’t trust you.”

“You probably shouldn’t,” Tom says, and then he looks over both of his shoulders before looking back at Mike, all secretive and gleeful. He swivels his arm and uncurls his fist, revealing what lies in his palm: two large white pills. “E,” he explains. “Go for it.”

Mike’s smile widens with his eyes, and his body tenses. “No way. No no no no no.”

“Yes yes yes yes yes,” Tom says, his soft, seductive voice winding its way beneath Mike’s defenses. “It’ll be fun, go on. You’ve done it before, right?”

“Yeah, but not since high school. Man, I haven’t touched any kind of drugs since I started working at Pearson Hardman. This is definitely a bad idea.”

“No one needs to know, Mike. The big boss is gone and, anyway, we don’t have to stay here. Your clients are all really happy. Trust me, I know.” His eyes sparkle, blue-black pools of temptation that Mike is finding increasingly difficult to resist.

“Where’s Harvey?” he says. “He’s kind of my big boss too.” Mike remembers perfectly, of course, what happened last time Harvey caught him taking drugs. That can’t happen again.

“Oh Christ, let’s get Harvey to join us,” Tom says, with a wistful sigh. “I’ve got plenty to go ‘round. That’d be awesome.”

“I know right?” Mike says. “What I wouldn’t give to see Harvey on ecstasy.”

They both go quiet for a second, the image of a high Harvey sending a little thrill through Mike’s chest, and then Tom pops a pill in his mouth, swigs his beer and swallows it, before pressing the other pill into Mike’s hand and letting his fingers linger there longer than necessary.

“I can’t, Tom. I really, really can’t.”

“If you’d just said it once I woulda believed ya,” Tom replies, tilting his head and smiling a dare at Mike.

“Oh fuck,” Mike says, staring at the treacherous tablet lying like a siren in his palm. “How strong is it?”

“How the fuck should I know? I just got them tonight. Relax, Mike. You’ll be a bit friendlier than normal but no one’ll know. And like I said, we can fuck off somewhere else right now if you want.”

Mike has many fond memories of taking e with Trevor in high school and one particularly fucked up memory of a night that resulted in him deciding he’d never do e again, but none of what happened that night was the drug’s fault so Mike should probably get over that already. It was Mike’s fault, and Trevor’s fault, the e did nothing wrong. The e did what it was supposed to do, it was Mike and Trevor who did what they weren’t. He hasn’t even thought about doing e in eight years, seven months, four days, fifteen hours, and, he checks his watch, thirty six minutes, but he can’t deny what a beguiling prospect it is. He was drug tested last week so it’ll be out of his system before the next one, and if he takes it now he has time to go find Harvey, say goodbye, and then hit the clubs with Tom all before he comes up.

He makes a mental note to, at all costs, avoid running into Louis before he leaves, gives himself a disapproving shake of his head, smiles at Tom, and puts the pill on his tongue. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he says, taking swig of beer and gulping down the pill.

Twenty minutes later Mike is still at the bar with Tom, not high yet but on a beer-anticipation-mutual attraction buzz; Tom is funny and working hard to make Mike laugh. His jokes are hit and miss but his delivery is flawless, and Mike is very nearly captivated, only something nags at him, something he can’t shake.

“Where the hell is Harvey?” he says, and Tom shrugs. “Tom, man, I really need to say goodbye to him before I come up. If he knows I got high he is gonna be... pretty pissed I bet. I think. I bet. Maybe I should go find him.”

Tom gives him an easy smile. “Go find him. Convince him to take a pill with us and then come back here. I’m more than happy to dedicate my entire night to corrupting Harvey Specter.”

“Dude,” Mike says, facing him square on and clutching his shoulders. “There is no way Harvey is gonna get high with us. Seriously. Get it out of your head. Harvey is a great guy but he’s straight as an arrow. The cowboy act? It’s all show.”

“Even better,” Tom says. “Turning straight guys is a favorite past-time of mine.”

“And anyway,” Mike says. “We can hang out tonight, and I’m definitely into that, but I can’t sleep with you.”

“Why the fuck not?” Tom’s eyes sparkle with knowing confidence. “I know you want to. And I definitely want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Mike says with a rueful smile. “It’s that I can’t. You’re a client and it’s unethical, and my job means a lot to me. You know that, right?”

“I do. It’s all right. I can’t promise I’ll stop hitting on you but definitely come back when you’ve dealt with Harvey and we’ll take it from there.”

“Cool,” Mike says, reaching out and squeezing Tom’s arm. “See you in a little while.”

He walks around the curve of the bar and into the main room of the restaurant, but Harvey isn’t in sight. Where is Harvey? There is no way Harvey would have gone without checking in with Mike first so he can’t be too far away. Mike scans the room, slower this time, and, wow, there are still quite a few people here and every last one of them looks really fucking good. Even Kyle looks good, that’s gotta be a world’s first, and Rachel and Donna look stunning, and like they’re having a really good time together. Mike enjoys their friendship, he approves of it. Knowing that Donna and Rachel have each other makes him feel like everything is connected, and that all the right people are connecting with each other, the people Mike feels close to; he won’t use the word ‘family’ but it’s something, there’s something comforting about knowing that he has Harvey and Rachel and Donna, they’d do anything for him, no matter what, and it’s comforting to know that they have each other too. They all have each others’ backs and that’s awesome.

Where is Harvey?

An intense and ambivalent feeling takes hold of Mike: the desire, no the _need_ , to find Harvey as soon as possible, and not just because he wants to say goodbye but because he really wants to see the guy and be near him for a little while; tempered by a slow-moving but overwhelming rush of pleasure that makes the possibility of not being able to find Harvey an eventuality that causes Mike no concern whatsoever. The e’s coming up and he needs to find Harvey and if Harvey sees him like this Mike is going to be in so much trouble but he needs to find him anyway even though finding him is a dumb idea that Mike will probably, no _definitely_ , regret. Oh but wow, where is Harvey? Where. Is. Harvey.

He gets distracted from his mission when Rachel and Donna beckon him over, and then proceed to tease him about Tom’s obvious crush on him, before musing together over what a shame it is that Tom’s gay because they’d both like a piece of that pie, and they notice that Mike can’t stop smiling so they start grilling him about what he and Tom were gossiping about for so long. Neither seem to suspect he’s on drugs, nor that he’s actually into Tom, which is good, because if he follows through on his plan to go out with Tom he’s no longer confident he’ll be able to resist his advances, and that’ll be something he definitely needs to keep secret. The pill is making Mike feel increasingly horny, and with Jenny dumping him and Harvey keeping him so busy, his sex life has been non-existent for the past seven weeks. Rachel looks hot tonight. He would definitely have sex with Rachel right now if she gave him the nod. Would she be up for a threesome with him and Tom?

“Shit, what’s the time?” he says.

“You’re the only one here wearing a watch, genius,” Donna says. “You tell us.”

It’s 11.30, he is high and only getting higher, and he hasn’t seen Harvey in way too long.

“Do you guys know where Harvey is?” He can hear himself speaking and he sounds insanely mellow. “I need to say goodbye to him.” It feels so good to smile.

“He was here a few minutes ago,” Rachel says. “I guess he went to the bathroom.”

“I’m gonna go find him,” Mike say, probably sounding more excited about that than he should, but whatever.

Rachel chuckles. “Okay.” Then she and Donna make eye contact and shake their heads at each other. Mike isn’t so far gone that he can’t tell he’s being laughed at, but he is too far gone to care.

“See you guys,” Mike says. “You both look great by the way.”

Donna beams and when Mike leans in to kiss her, she offers her cheek to him without hesitation. “Thanks, kiddo. Now go find daddy!”

He kisses Rachel on the cheek and gives her a hug, which causes her to laugh in surprise. “My God, what did I do to deserve that?” But she sounds pleased as punch, so Mike just smiles and holds eye contact with her until she starts to blush, and then he walks off in the direction of the bathroom.

It’s down some stairs and then along a dimly lit corridor, and into a cosy foyer, all dark wood and red velvet, with doors to the men’s and the women’s bathrooms, as well as a door that leads outside to a courtyard, where he guesses people go to smoke. No one is around and Mike is just about to enter the men’s room when the door opens and Harvey steps out.

“There you are,” Mike says, overcome with relief and happiness. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” That’s not true at all, although it does kinda feel like he’s been looking for Harvey for hours. The rushes of pleasure coursing through him intensify.

“I’ve been gone five minutes,” Harvey says.

“Oh, okay,” Mike concedes. He has no desire to argue with Harvey right now; as far as Mike’s concerned Harvey can always be right about everything ever if that’s what makes him happy. “You look really good.”

And he does. He’s wearing a black shirt and black pants, and the guy looks amazing in black it has to be said, he looks amazing no matter what he wears, but black is a particularly good color on Harvey.

Harvey raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Mike steps in front of him until he’s close enough to reach out and touch him. He puts his palm on Harvey’s chest, which Harvey looks down at with a pointed frown, and then, because he can’t help himself, because it feels good and right and easy to tell the truth, he says, “You are so hot.” He strokes Harvey’s chest a little. “God. You’re so fucking attractive.”

With one of his hands, Harvey covers Mike’s roaming palm and holds it still against his chest, and with the other he grabs hold of Mike’s chin and forces him to look into his eyes. Mike can read anger, disapproval and a complete lack of surprise in Harvey’s eyes but he’s so high and horny right now it doesn’t matter, Harvey can’t stay mad at him for long and anyway, Harvey needs to be on his wavelength, then he’ll understand.

“What are you on?” Harvey asks him.

“E,” Mike tells him with a wide, blissful smile. “It’s good. Really strong.”

“Tom,” Harvey says, and he doesn’t look very impressed.

“He has more and he really wants you to do it with us,” Mike tells him, snickering at the _double entendre_ and pushing his hand out of Harvey’s grip so he can slide it up over his shoulder. “You’ve gotta do this with me, Harvey.” He puts his other hand on Harvey’s chest and now he’s just sliding his palms up and down over the rough black silk and it feels amazing. Harvey feels amazing. “I can’t stop touching you.”

“I noticed.”

“Sorry. But you feel...” Mike moves in a little closer so he can murmur into Harvey’s ear, and when he presses his cheek to Harvey’s he gasps a little because being this close to him is so fucking sexy. “Will you get high with me?” He wraps an arm around Harvey’s waist and slides his other palm up over Harvey’s throat, stroking Harvey’s jaw with his fingers.

“Mike,” Harvey says, his voice gentle. “Look at me.” Mike does. “I’m not gonna get high with you. Go play with Tom. I’ll let this incident slide, just this once, because you find me hot and I’m feeling generous tonight, but don’t you ever dare get high at a work function again. Or anywhere else for that matter. And don’t fuck Tom. He’s a client and he’s an asshole.”

“No he’s not, he’s lovely,” Mike murmurs, running his hands down Harvey’s ribcage and waist and then up again. “But I don’t wanna hang out with him, I wanna hang out with you.”

Harvey has this little smile on his face that is turning Mike inside out with desire: an amused, indulgent smile, like he knows very well that he has to get out of Mike’s clutches but he’s enjoying being touched by Mike far too much to do so.

“Seriously. I need to be around you tonight. I need to touch you.”

“That’s evident,” Harvey says, as Mike runs his palms up and down the length of Harvey’s arms.

“I want you to do this with me,” Mike says. “I want you on my level. Come on, Harvey, why not? If you haven’t done it before you have to try it. I’ll look after you.”

“Of course I’ve done it before. I was your age once. But I can’t get high now, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Mike scoffs and continues groping Harvey’s torso.

“I’m serious,” Harvey says. “And now I have to get you out of here before anyone notices the state you’re in, and before that I have to make sure Tom isn’t angry that you’re ditching him.”

“Does that mean you’re staying with me?”

Harvey gazes into Mike’s eyes, and takes forever to respond, and then he says, “Yes. You’re coming back to my place where you can’t cause any more trouble.”

“Will you let me touch you when we get there?”

Harvey clenches his jaw and breathes through his nose. “Yes,” he says. “You can touch me. I will indulge you for one evening because I remember what e is like; you can’t be alone and I don’t trust you enough to behave yourself around anyone else.”

“Oh thank God,” Mike says, wrapping his arms around Harvey’s waist and pulling him into a hug. “Can we go now?”

Harvey returns the hug with a quick squeeze then extracts himself from Mike’s embrace. “In a minute. Stay here and don’t move. I’m going to go let Tom down gently on your behalf, say goodbye to a few people, and then I’ll come collect you. Are you gonna be okay on your own?”

“Yeah,” Mike says with a grin. “I’ll be awesome.” He stretches his arms above his head and shuts his eyes, spikes of pleasure surging through him. “Oh _God_ ,” he moans, opening his eyes and finding Harvey staring at him.

“Okay,” Harvey says eventually. “Don’t move.” He disappears around the corner and Mike finds a wall to lean against.

He hasn’t felt this incredibly, amazingly good in, fuck, his entire life. This pill is easily as good as the best ecs he took with Trevor, and Harvey is easily the best person in the world to be high with. Even if Harvey’s not high himself he doesn’t seem to mind one bit that Mike is, nor does he mind being touched, which means he probably won’t have a problem touching Mike in return, which means he’d probably be open to the idea of having sex with Mike, which is the wildest prospect imaginable. Will Harvey fuck him? Mike is so turned on by the idea he wanders into the men’s room and locks himself in a stall, unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly, pulls out his cock and strokes himself, images of a naked and aroused Harvey swirling around in his head.

He isn’t sure how long he’s in there, touching himself and moaning quietly, but it must be a while because that’s Harvey’s voice, calling his name.

“I’m in here,” he shouts, stilling his hand, pulling himself together.

When he exits the stall Harvey is looking at him with a curious frown. “What were you doing?”

Mike chuckles and says, “You don’t wanna know.”

“Ah.” Harvey's frown deepens but it’s not an angry frown; there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he looks unsettled, uncertain… flustered. “Let’s go.”

They take a back route out of the restaurant that allows them to avoid the party, which Harvey reports to Mike is still going strong; Tom was disappointed about Mike’s defection, as well as Harvey’s unwillingness to join in on the mayhem, but he was determined to make himself feel better about it all by “shagging that delectable bartender”, which Harvey has no doubt he’ll succeed in doing. Harvey’s Irish accent is terrible but hilarious.

They’re driven home by a woman named Lisa, who winks at Mike when she opens the backdoor for him. For once Harvey lets Mike climb in first, and when he slides in beside him he chokes out a surprised laugh as Mike immediately drapes himself all over him and begins stroking his thigh. And like he’s been doing all night, Harvey just sits there and lets it happen, but he doesn’t fondle Mike in return. He watches Mike though. Mike catches Harvey gazing at him, and the way he looks at Mike, God, with this intense... _interest_. Affection. There’s definitely affection behind those eyes somewhere, but it’s the Harvey Specter version of affection which is altogether more fierce than a normal person’s. And protective. Mike looks into Harvey’s eyes and he feels like Harvey will protect him from anything, everything, and that look, the way Harvey looks at him, it’s so sexy, so addictive, that Mike increases the firmness and breadth of his ceaseless stroking.

After they hold a gaze for more than a minute Mike can’t contain himself, climbing onto Harvey and pushing his cock into the hard muscle of Harvey’s thigh. He whispers into Harvey’s ear, “I want you so much.”

“I know,” Harvey whispers back. “And that’s very flattering. But I’m your boss, and you’re on drugs, so.”

“You want to though, I can tell.”

“Mmm, you are... charming. I’ll give you that.”

Mike kisses Harvey’s neck, a soft, lingering kiss that he deepens when he lets his tongue slip out to lick at Harvey’s warm, salty skin. “Are you just gonna be totally passive all night?” he murmurs into Harvey’s ear.

He feels Harvey’s laugh more than he hears it. “Jesus Christ, what are you doing to me?”

When Mike pulls back he sees a helpless but singularly pleased smile on Harvey’s face. He’s shaking his head and chuckling. Mike grins and leans in to kiss him and Harvey kisses back, opening his mouth and stroking Mike’s tongue with his own. Harvey’s hand slides over Mike’s back and draws him closer and Harvey spreads his thighs and rotates his hips, allowing Mike to slide his knee in between Harvey’s thighs so they fit together better, closer, oh God, and this is the most erotic and unbelievable thing that’s ever happened to Mike. He’s on the best e he’s ever had in his life and he’s making out with the world’s most attractive human being and they’re totally gonna have sex and Mike has never ever ever in his entire life wanted to fuck someone as much as he wants to fuck Harvey Specter, and it’s happening, it’s actually happening.

But Harvey pushes him off after a while, laughing and breathless, and tells Mike to pull himself together. “We’re nearly at my place, there’s no need to... rush this.”

“Agreed,” Mike drawls, smiling, feeling incredible. “This is the best night of my life.” Harvey laughs and Mike looks over at him. “What?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Mike will never stop smiling. He shakes his head. “I’m totally serious.” He stares at Harvey in delirious awe. “I can’t believe we’re gonna have sex.”

Harvey laughs again, a helpless, surprised, breathless burst of laughter. “Mike,” he says. He squeezes his temples between his thumb and forefinger but he never stops smiling. “Jesus. Let’s just-- fuck, we’re here. Get out of the car.”

In the elevator Mike leans against the wall, stares into Harvey’s eyes and gyrates his hips a little, just to drive Harvey crazy.

“Look at you on drugs,” Harvey murmurs, reaching out and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Mike’s pants and tugging him forward. “You’re a lot of fun.”

Mike grins. “So are you,” he says, standing close but not quite touching.

“I’m not on drugs.”

“You don’t need to be, you’re the perfect company.” Mike would give everything he had for the ability to recreate at will the look on Harvey’s face right now.

“That’s kind of you to say.” Harvey leans in and kisses him on the mouth. The elevator arrives and Harvey pulls away. “Go in, make yourself at home.”

Mike laughs and walks past him, into the world’s sweetest penthouse apartment. “You’re not normally this hospitable, Harvey. Last time I came here, or tried to come here, you shut the door in my face. Are you only being nice to me because I’m high?”

“What can I say,” Harvey says with a grin, following him inside. “You on drugs brings out the humanitarian in me.”

Mike walks into Harvey’s arms and presses his mouth to Harvey’s mouth, pushes his tongue into Harvey’s mouth and grinds his cock against Harvey’s hip.

“Fuck,” Harvey says between kisses. “What the fuck am I doing?”

“Harvey,” Mike says, unbuttoning his shirt and looking into Harvey’s eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I am not taking no for an answer so you may as well just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Harvey laughs again and Mike is on such a roll, he’s never seen Harvey laugh this often before. He peels off his shirt and tosses it aside, shucks his t-shirt, and stares at Harvey in earnest as he unbuckles his belt. “Will you please touch me now. Pleeeeeeeeease Harvey. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.”

There might actually be tears of laughter in Harvey’s eyes now. “Brat,” he murmurs, but he wraps his arms around Mike and begins to stroke his back.

“Oh my God,” Mike says, melting into Harvey’s body, holding on to him, burying his face into Harvey’s throat. “That feels so good.” Harvey’s palms roam over the bare skin of Mike’s back, every nerve ending in Mike’s body alight with pleasure, the continuous movement of Harvey’s hands only serving to magnify each exquisite rush of the e. “Oh God, oh my God.” Mike fumbles blindly with the button on his pants and he manages to get his fly undone without disturbing Harvey’s magical moving hands. He pushes his pants and underwear down over his hips and ass, Harvey hums his approval and slides his hands downwards, squeezing Mike’s ass cheeks and sucking on his neck.

Mike’s cock is standing up straight and rigid, and it’s aching to be touched. He tugs at Harvey’s arm and grabs Harvey’s hand, drawing it in between them and guiding it to his cock. Harvey takes hold of him and his hand is dry and warm, his grip sure and firm, his motion sensual and measured.

“Christ, you’re so horny,” Harvey murmurs. “You want this so much. God. No one could resist you when you’re like this.”

Mike moans and gives Harvey a long, wet kiss on his mouth. “I’m still gonna wanna fuck you when I’m not high, by the way.”

“I should think so, Jesus,” Harvey replies, taking his hand off Mike’s cock and grabbing Mike’s ass in both of his hands. He grunts and buries his mouth into Mike’s neck.

“Maybe you won’t like me when I’m not high,” Mike says, scrabbling at Harvey’s shirt buttons.

“I like you when you’re not high, Mike.”

Mike gives Harvey a knowing smile. “But you only wanna fuck me when I’m like this.” He doesn’t even care. If Harvey only wants him when he’s high so the fuck what, he’s high right now, Harvey wants him and they’re in the middle of having totally amazing sex. It doesn’t matter why.

Harvey shrugs off his shirt, pulls off his undershirt and slips his arms around Mike’s waist, pulling him close, their bare chests pressed together. Harvey’s skin is warm and smooth, and he smells delectable, tastes even better. “Do you have any goddamn clue how provocative you’ve been tonight?”

Mike snickers and finds Harvey’s mouth again with his own.

“I’m only human,” Harvey mumbles.

“Can I suck your cock?”

Harvey chokes out a surprised laugh. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I did, yes.” Harvey squints at him but his smile couldn’t be wider. “You wanna suck my cock.”

“Totally.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Harvey says, taking Mike’s hand and leading him a few paces over to the couch. He picks up a cushion and tosses it onto the floor in front of the couch and then he sits down with his legs spread, his feet either side of the cushion.

Mike kneels down, his eyes fixed on Harvey’s hands as Harvey unbuckles his belt and opens his pants. Harvey pulls out his cock, and he’s really fucking hard already, and really fucking big. Holy Christ that’s the best cock Mike’s ever seen in his life, of course Harvey has the best, the most beautiful cock in the world, long and thick and dark with blood, cockhead swollen and glistening. He bends down and takes Harvey in his mouth, pleasure rushing through him at the taste of him, at each and every one of Harvey’s ecstatic groans.

When Harvey starts to move his hips, just a little, in time with the steady, wet motion of Mike’s hungry mouth, Mike feels they’ve reached a perfect symbiosis with one another, and he starts thrusting his own cock into air, keeping time with Harvey and knowing with a kind of understanding reading every single book on the planet wouldn’t give a person that sex doesn’t get any better than this.

Harvey pulls him off suddenly. “Stop,” he gasps. “Fuck.” He sucks in air through his teeth and groans. “Stand up.” Mike stands up and then leans down to kiss Harvey, who can’t seem to stop panting. “I want you in my bed. Go to the bedroom.” He points. “That way.”

Straightening up and turning around, Mike smiles and says, “You’re the boss.” Harvey snorts behind him as Mike glides to the bedroom on a cloud of air.

By the time Harvey catches up to him, Mike is lying on his back on the bed, on top of the covers and buck-naked, his pants and boxers in a heap on the floor by the bed, and Mike knows he looks great, he’s never looked greater, his skin is warm and it feels amazing under his palms, and the lighting in Harvey’s bedroom is even more flattering than the lighting in the living room. He’s got both his knees bent and his legs spread a little and he can’t stop dragging his fingers over his skin, or moaning. Harvey, still wearing pants, sits down next to him on the bed and stares into his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, his voice soft, insanely seductive.

“Amazing,” Mike says. “So fucking good. Oh God, Harvey.” He arches his back and runs his fingers through the hair on his chest. “Touch me,” he whispers.

Harvey’s nodding but seems hyptonized by Mike’s hands so Mike reaches over and grasps one of Harvey’s hands in his. “Oh please, oh God.” Harvey’s eyes have lost their focus and he looks about as out of it as Mike feels.

He sweeps a palm over Mike’s torso and then stands up. “Turn over,” he says.

Mike rolls over onto his stomach and writhes on the bed while he waits for Harvey to do whatever he’s doing.

Harvey returns and sits on the bed again and twists his body around to face Mike and then Mike feels a delectable trickling sensation down his back. The scent of baby oil drifts into the air, and then Harvey sets the bottle down on the bedside table, and presses his palms into Mike’s back, smoothing the oil all over his skin, his back, shoulders, arms, ass, thighs. Mike will forever associate that sweet, pungent, comforting smell with this night, with Harvey, with sex, with the best experience of his life. Harvey’s hands are everywhere. He takes his time mapping every single part of Mike’s body available to him, with slick palms, firm and curious and sensual, and Mike never stops moaning or moving, writhing around, grinding his cock into the duvet cover.

Sometimes Harvey talks.

“Does it feel good?” He really likes hearing Mike tell him how good it feels, he keeps asking in the same tone of voice, thick with arousal, that makes Mike want to come, because Harvey knows how good it feels but he keeps asking anyway because he wants to hear Mike say it again and again and again. Mike pretty much says the same thing every time, “Oh my God it feels so good,” or some variation on that theme.

“You sure it feels good?” Harvey whispers, and that’s when he works a finger into Mike’s ass.

“Oh my _God_.”

Harvey moans as he fingers Mike, as if it feels as good for him as it does for Mike. They’re actually making an insane amount of noise, way more noise than Mike has ever made during sex, which Mike finds funny and awesome and hot as hell all at the same time. Harvey’s really jabbing his fingers into Mike hard now, whispering a breathless demand, “Tell me how it feels.”

“Ah it feels amazing. _Oh God yeah_ \--”

When Harvey’s fingers disappear and Harvey isn’t touching him anymore, Mike swivels his head around to see why, and is confronted with the mesmerizing sight of Harvey hastily taking off his pants, underwear and socks. Harvey grabs the baby oil and pours a little into one of his palms and then he rubs his hands together and smoothes them both down over his cock - his big, hard cock - before climbing onto the bed. Mike spreads his thighs wide so Harvey can kneel between them and Harvey does, he gets in between Mike’s legs, and lowers himself onto Mike’s body, chest flush against Mike’ back, cheek against Mike’s cheek, voice a breathless groan in Mike’s ear. “Are you ready?” He lines himself up. “You ready to be fucked?” And as he pushes inside, Mike tips his head back, licks at Harvey’s cheek and _moans_.

Harvey holds Mike close as he fucks him, panting and groaning, thrusting inside him hard and perfect and nothing has ever felt this incredible before, the rush of the e combined with the intense pleasure of the sex, the way Harvey’s cock feels moving in and out of his body, Harvey’s skin, his perfect skin, slick and hot, his chest sliding against Mike’s back while his hips move hard and fast.

And they’re so fucking loud. The pill has stripped Mike of all his inhibitions and it’s the best thing in the world, he loves making all this noise because it feels good to, it feels right and honest, but seeing and hearing Harvey so uninhibited is making it that much more incredible. Mike knows Harvey isn’t usually like this, he can tell, he can tell that Harvey’s lost control, and Harvey never loses control. The reason Harvey can’t control himself around Mike tonight is because nothing like this has ever happened to him before and he has no idea what he’s doing or how to stop it. Mike loves Harvey so much right now his heart aches. He loves him. Maybe it’s the e, maybe it’s the sex, maybe it’s both, but it feels so real, so fucking good, this is the best sex he’s ever had and he knows it’s the best sex Harvey’s ever had too.

The pleasure he’s feeling is almost too much to bear.

Harvey’s panting in his ear, he wants to say something but he’s struggling to get the words out.

“What is it?” Mike manages to murmur.

“Are you able to come?” Harvey asks, sucking on his ear.

“No. Probably not until tomorrow.”

“Do you mind if I do?”

Mike twists his head around so he kiss Harvey on the mouth. “I want you to. I want you to come so much.”

“Okay I will,” and then Harvey’s thrusts get a little harder, a little deeper, his panting louder, faster. He comes with a shout, hips stuttering, clutching Mike tightly in his arms. Gasping for air, he rests his wet forehead between Mike’s shoulder blades and takes a couple of minutes to recover.

Harvey climbs off him and gets off the bed, returning a moment later with a box of tissues. He pulls out a wad of tissues, sits on the bed, and mops up the mess between Mike’s ass cheeks. He mutters something that Mike can barely hear but suspects was, ‘I probably should have used a condom’, tosses the tissues aside, and lays down next to him. He stares at him and talks in the soft, confident voice that Mike decides is definitely the sexiest and best voice in the entire world. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Mike says. He is. He’s never felt so amazing in his life.

“You don’t mind that I came?”

Mike shakes his head and snakes himself into Harvey’s arms; kisses his throat. “I love that you came.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It was awesome.”

Harvey makes a pleased sound and Mike wants to keep him talking all night.

“Was it good for you?”

“It was good for me,” Harvey says. “Very good.”

“So tell me,” Mike says, pushing his tongue into Harvey’s ear. “When did you know you were gonna fuck me.”

“When did I know?”

“Yeah. Tonight. When did you make the decision in your head that you’d go through with it? I mean obviously I had it on my mind before we even ran into each other, but when did _you_ go, ‘right, decision made, I am going to take Mike back to my magical penthouse apartment in the clouds and fuck him senseless’?”

Harvey grins. “Okay, first of all, we didn’t ‘run into each other’, you found me after searching for me for the sole purpose of seducing me, and second of all, I decided to have sex with you when you told me I was ‘fucking attractive.’”

Mike laughs. “So the first time two times I told you you were hot, that wasn’t enough for you. You needed to hear it one more time. Just to be sure I was serious.”

Harvey slaps his ass, hard enough for it to sting, and it makes Mike go a little wild in Harvey’s arms, moaning as the sting turns into a rush of pleasure. “The first time I wasn’t even sure I’d heard you right. But then you made your intentions crystal clear, and while my conscious mind was telling me to fire you immediately, my conscious mind pretty much checked out of the building at that exact moment and my dick’s been in charge ever since.”

Mike can’t stop laughing.

“I never imagined you’d be so difficult to resist.” Harvey chuckles. “Impossible. I must admit I was unprepared for the way you were tonight.”

Mike sucks on one of Harvey’s nipples. “Good surprise though, right?”

“I think this qualifies as ‘good’, yes.” Harvey runs a palm down Mike’s back. “Stupid, without a doubt. But also good.”

Mike laughs against Harvey’s chest. “Oh totally stupid. For both of us. Equally. Hey, maybe that’s why we want each other so much?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“You know, the whole, wanting what you can’t have thing.”

“That old chestnut.”

Mike crawls on top of Harvey and straddles him. He presses his torso to Harvey’s and kisses him on the mouth. “Do you think you’d want me so much if you could have me?”

Harvey grins and holds Mike close. “Probably not.”

They stay up talking and touching for hours.


End file.
